Ronn's Kreep Sanctuary
Ronn's kreep sanctuary is located near the outskirts of Shay City, Arizona. Off route 93. This is where the majority of the characters in Lemon Dreams live at, and or visit. History some time before DooM became coupled with Kuro, Raku, who came out of nowhere, had found a homeless Ronn resting outside of a construction site on the outskirts of the city. feeling generous, Raku had decided to build Ronn a home. and it was nice too. however, Kreeps who couldn't infect anyone had appeared and made it their home, leading to an expansion of the house, by Raku. one part for Ronn to live in and the other part for the Kreeps since more Kreeps came over time, Raku had expanded the home heavily, taking all the space that the construction was happening in and even taking some random guy's house. but it was ok, the guy had severed heads in his fridge, so no one cared. this "Kreep Haus" would last for a while, housing many Kreeps, but some time later, it got destroyed due to overcrowding, making it crumble and kill the mass majority of the Kreeps that lived there ... since then, it has been rebuilt (by Raku, of course) and it has been completely stable, making the livable area a regular hangout for everyone who comes. and even now, the Kreeps are almost never adopted. although there are multiple visits by really pissed off construcion workers ... After the Alpha Universe came, however, the house was non-existent. instead, it was just dirt with mounds. the mounds being the corpses of Death and Claire. it was only Ronn and Hatter in the area, scared and paranoid due to the Kreeps. Raku saw this and took the 2 in. however, out of nostalgia, he rebuilt the sanctuary before heading back to The Coop. since then, due to transdimensional interference by Msi Ciots, Death and Claire were living again, Ronn and Hatter weren't freaked out, and the house was back to normal. in fact, it was one the only decent structures left from D-Struction's ... destruction of the city. since the idiots got kicked out of The Coop due to Raku constantly slaughtering BuffChick's livestock for Julia's blackhole of a stomach, they all moved back to the Kreep Sanctuary, where they'd continue to hang out and shit. only without any Kreeps, the old grave statues, all the Latin bullcrap, or that Shed containing the Ao Oni ... Rooms Living room The living room is moderatly large in the main building, and this is where many people live. The is a 72 inch flat screen and a jacuzzi, as well as a couch and love seat set up. There is a x-boT virtual reality simulator for first person gaming, and team gaming. The floor is made of hard wood. Satoshi can usually be found passed out here. Kitchen The kitchen is very well stocked most of the time (unless Julia is hungry) and people will often drink the almost infinite amount of achohol that is inside of the fridge. It is stocked with massive amounts of meat, mainly deer and cow meat. Bedrooms Males: *'NFA: '''His room is very trashy and dirty, with several taco wrappers scattered around the room. The is a old TV ontop of his dresser, his bed and the couch in his room can produce tentacles for anyone who activates it, via a switch on the bed frame, and a button under the couch cussions. *'DooM / Spirit: DooM's room is fairly normal with some rocker posters, and a aquarium on his dresser, no fish, he just like looking at the water swish around in that thing. His bed is pretty clean, and he has a shelf above it with a baseball bat and a few balls. Inside his closet is Spirit's territory and inside of it is several jars containing a variety of torture tools, and multiple jars containing animal corpses, mainly rats. *'Death: '''Death's room is very clean compared to most, almost nothing is really standing out in this room except for a picture of his family he keeps on his dresser, next to that is his laptop for keeping track of his cash flow, and a mini fridge holding few colas. *'Ronn: 'Ronn's room is not used anymore, he spends many days out of the house and is almost never seen at his home. Honestly people start getting suspicious as to what he is getting into. *'Hatter: 'Hatter's room is the attic, it is very spacey and alot of support beams are around it. There is a trunk for his new clothes, and he sleeps in a pile of clean sheets along with his dog, really nothing in here is that much descriptive . . . The chest is made of ''mahogany. '' *'Raku: Pretty ordinary boys room ... aside from some porn posters, pics of Christine Leftwoman, a couple blow up dolls, a closet that has cubes, and some random technology that he built himself (this includes a TV and video games. they were all built in a rehab prison). it's actually pretty clean ... *'Fukai:' He has a large room. it's not used much since he doesn't always stay, but it's his. it consists of several beds, a large window, and a grass-like mat for meditation. it's also used as a hospital when he's here. *'Dan: '''Dan's room contains 1 bookshelf of Gentleman's Monthly magazines,on the walls are 3 buck heads, 10 points on each, There is alsoo a mini fridge full of whiskey and nice fresh mystery meat, he doesnt even know what he kills sometimes. The is also a closet filled with ancient armor from civilizations who's temples he had explored. Female *'Claire: Her room is very gothic, containing a number of whips, chains, and cuffs, as well as assortments of leather knick knacks. Many of which are just tools for sex. Her bed is very plush compared to her room, and almost stands out like a helli kitty doll in silent hill. There is a mirror ontop of her dresser, that Raku planted a camera behind just so he can film what goes on here with ease. *'''Julia: She doesn't really have her own room. but this one room with a queen sized bed and a nice view and a bathroom could be considered her room. it is the room where she and DooM first made love after all. aside from that, she stays with DooM. *'Yume:' The room Yume inhabits doesn't have much distinctive features. It's just a standard room with a queen sized bed and a connecting bathroom. The room does have a large window that she usually flies out of. The sheets to her bed have never been washed and still have some of the results of her and Spirit's love making... The shed out back Inside the back yard shed is a door leading to a realm only inhabbited by a single Ao Oni, from the game Ao Oni. It craves human flesh, namely children flesh, and will not stop until it gets fed the world. It charges to whoever is currently in the shed. How the door and Oni got there? Dan dragged the sorry bastard into a door leading to a unused universe, soon after Dan came home with a door tied to the roof of his car, and just dumped it in the shed. No one knows what is behind the door after the Oni, except for the Oni and Dan. Worthless Idiots Who Hang Out Here *Ronn (well it is his place after all, however he doesnt seem to be around much.) *Raku *Death *DooM / Spirit *Julia *NFA *Satoshi *Yume *Dan *Hatter *Luna (after being invited by Spirit) *Fukai (not too often) *Kuro (not often) *others (Skul, Lapis, Song Lee, Amber, Coat, Ro, Slyde , Claire, Jr, Ninjato, etc.) Trivia *there are hidden cameras installed in every room by Raku. this fact isn't known by everyone and is often forgotten by everyone except NFA *the massive addition was as wide as 6 large buildings and was several stories tall **it isn't as wide anymore since there needed to be more outdoor additions, like a bathhouse. but it is still as tall as an average building (about 6 floors) on both sides; the livable area and the Kreep ranch itself ***in both cases, the Kreep ranch is the largest part of the area ****it's currently abandoned, though *the electricity is run on Fukai's natural energy, making it last forever *the Kreeps found here are dog-like and have their own personalities. although there haven't been any Kreeps at all lately